Wind in the Willows - RattyxMole Word Prompts
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: Word prompts for one of my favourite pairings of this fandom. Some ideas based on the many variants of films but mainly the 80's TV series with David Jason and Michael Hordern. RattyxMole. If you don't like then don't read. Warnings: Near Death, Implied Sexual Content, Angst with comfort, M/M.


**Home:**

Between the two of them, the River Bank and Mole End were their homes. Sometimes they would alternate between the two. Some River Bankers and Wild Wooders would think it odd, Toad often ranted without thinking about how 'queer' the situation was. Badger would say nothing as he knew it wasn't his business to interfere, but he knew that it was what made them happy. Ratty and Mole loved this lifestyle. Ratty found being underground a change from being by his river, which he was famously known for loving, and Mole found the river to be a good change from being stuck in the dark.

 **Tradition:**

Mole smiled, despite the cold as he and Ratty trudged through the chill in the as they reached Badger's home. They had planned to spend Christmas at old animal's den until New Year's, Toad wanted to stay in the comforts of Toad Hall – in other words he was too lazy to walk far enough. They soon found the door scraper that led to Badger's home and entered with a loud cheer of 'Happy Holidays' to Billy Rabbit as he passed with his friends. Above the door Badger had placed a sprig of mistletoe, Ratty had said that there was no point in skipping out a tradition, grinning widely at Mole's reddened cheeks.

 **Sick:**

Ratty stood in the doorway, watching Mole cry out in agony over the pain. He felt his heart break, watching his love in pain. He closed the door and eyes, feeling tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't lose Moley to some stupid wild mushrooms. Not now...it wasn't fair. They HAD to find the cure, the ingredients to fix Moley and make him well again.

He did not want to see his lover die!

 **Return:**

Mole could see Ratty's eyes fogged up, blinded by the words that Wayfarer spoke to him, calling him away from his home, his friends, his family. No, he couldn't lose him. Not Ratty!

"Ratty!...Don't go!...It's for your own good...don't leave us! You belong here. Toad, hold him!"

"Let me go, Moley. I must..."

"Your home is here, Ratty. You can't forget about your river!"

The strange rat held out his hand. "I will surely see you coming. Eager and light hearted. With all the south in your face."

"Stuff and nonsense! Ratty, please don't!"

Suddenly, the ship began to move. Ratty had lost his chance. He was staying in the River Bank, the glitter in his eyes vanished and they were left dull and he looked lost.

"I'm sorry, Ratty...it's gone. The boat's gone."

"Oh, Mole..."

Mole moved close to his friend and held him close. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"You're where you belong." he whispered. The words he spoke were true.

 **Annoyance:**

Ratty and Mole lay on the banks by the river, enjoying the summer sun, and taking it in while they had the chance before the weather changed. They lay side by side, holding each others paws. Mole looked over to his lover, who looked to him in return. They shared a smile, before leaning in and pressed their lips together. The kiss became deeper, more heated. Rat moved so that he leaned over Mole, almost blanketing him with his own body. Paws roamed over clothing, wanting to rip off the other's clothing. Thank goodness they were alone. Suddenly...

 _Honk, honk! Honk, honk, honk!_

"Hello, you fellows! Ratty, Mole! Are you there?"

"Oh, Toad!" they growled.

 **Body Parts:**

Mole knew Ratty's weakness: two simple body parts that Mole could easily tease or touch and send the rat into a frenzy. He'd found this out one time when they'd been sitting in front of Moley's fire and he'd brought his hand up to scratch at Ratty's ears, causing the River Banker to moan sultry and pounce on Mole then there. Then during one year during the Mating Season, Ratty had asked Mole to constantly pull and touch his tail, until he was sprawled in Moley's bed, panting. Moley found it to be fun and now awaited for his beloved to find his own weaknesses.

 **Advantages:**

"You mean Toad still has the maze open?"

"He has, indeed. The fool has his gardener tend to it when he can bothered. And to think we thought he'd given up that craze!"

"So, what will he use it for?"

"Probably for what he used it for, last time, to throw junk into it?"

"Goodness!"

"..."

"Ratty?"

"You know Toad is away...and Toad Hall grounds is under our watch..."

"Rat, what are you suggesting?"

"We could go in and...get _lost_ inside."

"Ratty...do you mean?""

"Spring _is_ here, my dearest."

…...

…...

"RATTY!"

 **Blood:**

Toad found the scarf belonging to Ratty...with blood. Mole's heart twanged at the thought of Rat down in this underground cavern, injured, or unable to move. He couldn't help but worry. Badger had said it wasn't much but Mole wasn't sure. The fall could have given Ratty a blow to the head and knocked him unconscious...or maybe worse. Mole took hold of the scarf in his paws and held it close. He would find Ratty, no matter what or how long it took!

 **Preference:**

If Ratty had to chose, he would always chose his river. It was what and where he grew up with. It was family, as well as his home. He loved it very much. But...if he had to chose between the river and Moley...he would not hesitate to chose Moley. He loved the underground animal more than anything...more than the river.

If Moley had to chose, he would chose his underground home, too. It held many memories of him growing up in it, his first steps, his first words and even having to care for the home once his family were long gone or had moved away. Now, Ratty, Badger and even Toad were his family. Ratty was more than his family, if that made sense. But...if Moley had to chose between being underground and Ratty, then he would definitely chose his darling Rat. Ratty knew Moley loved him, dearly and nothing would separate them.

 **Destruction:**

Ratty's beloved river had vanished! Disappeared from it's banks. So, Mole took it in his stride to bring him back into his home until Ratty's home and river was restored. Mole loved having Ratty over but knew that Ratty missed his home. Ratty was grateful for Mole's hospitality. When not trying to figure out ways of somehow stopping the railway from coming to destroying their homes even more or recovering the river back, the two lovers sat in bed or on Mole's sofa consoling each other and Mole doing his best to relieve Ratty of his stress. Ratty was happy to have such a heartfelt creature by his side. He wondered if Ratty would have done the same for him if his home was ruined. It was possible as the railway was drawing nearer and nearer.

 **Family:**

"You mean to say that you and Ratty are...?"

Mole nodded. "Yes, Auberon. We're lovers."

"How did you?"

"Did what?"

"Become lovers?"

"Oh, well, we were out on the river in Rat's boat and soon stopped to have a little picnic. There he confessed his feelings there before we ate."

"Well, Mole, dear cousin, I never thought you would prefer your own sex. But I am also not one to judge. I am happy for you and if he makes you happy and you him then I'm pleased for you."

"Thank you, Auberon." said Mole, grinning.

"Have you told the others?"

"Yes, we told Toad and Badger and Otter, too. They were all understanding."

Auberon grinned. "What? Even Toad?"

Mole chuckled. "Yes, even Toad."

"Goodness."

 **Escape:**

Rat came up with the idea in bed for them to go out in the summer sunshine and take hold of the day whilst they could before the heavens opened with rain. Mole agreed. They decided to take a small picnic with them, too. The river's water seemed to be smooth as glass and Ratty took it as a good sign. Once in the boat, they set off to find a picturesque spot to have their picnic in. They took in the beauty of the countryside around. The peace and quiet of it all-

 _Honk honk! Honk, honk honk honk!_

"Yoooo hooo! Hello, you chaps!"

Ratty groaned and Moley looked round to see the familiar red and gold car of none other than Toad. The reckless animal was pelting down the road, possibility going over the speed limit. The stupid animal!

"Ratty, don't let him ruin this. Can you go faster?"

"Not only that." said Ratty, picking up the pace of his rowing. "We'll lose him. The road veers off from the river and we'll cut him off at the river fork."

So, they did. Moley encouraged Ratty to keep going as he rowed faster and faster down the stream. Toad was honking his horn repeatedly as well was swerving about the road and trying to get their attention. Ratty and Mole soon reached the fork in the river and they went left as Toad swerved right and cried out, surprisingly. His voice was carried off into the distance as Ratty and Mole rowed further and further away. The boat's pace slowed and Ratty and Mole cheered in delight as they left Toad far behind. Soon the two found a secluded spot where they tied the boat up and scurried in hiding and soon enjoyed their picnic and basked in their love for one another as well as the silence...

…meanwhile, Toad, who was whining about losing Ratty and Moley on the river and calling them every name under the sun, had swerved his car to avoid an on coming car and his car ended up in the river bed, tossing Toad into the water and scrambling around calling for help.


End file.
